Tissue boxes are produced in variety of shapes and sizes to fit different quantities of tissues. In a typical box, tissues are either arrayed in vertical layers, or successively overlapped for being dispensed consecutively as they are consumed. In either case, there are certain limitations to their dispensability, with respect to the quantity of the tissues that can be placed in a box.
Due to such limitations, the overlapping arrangement of the tissues for perfunctory dispensing is favorable merely for limited amounts of tissues that are typically not exceeding 200 layers. In practice, even boxes of 200 overlapping tissues frequently fail to dispense the last few remaining tissues. Consequently, such limitation precludes a larger quantity of tissues to be placed in a box.